


Come Closer.

by Onlyonstage (Onylonstage)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onylonstage/pseuds/Onlyonstage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry insists on booking a hotel room for his mothers, secretly implementing a new operation.  How will Emma and Regina handle only having one bed, while both of them are struggling with their mutual attraction.  Written for Day 1 of Swan Queen Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first official Swan Queen story, or at least first published one. It was written tonight on a whim and posted with no beta. I hope someone enjoys it.

Nurture does not always win out over nature. Those pesky Charming genetics had taken hold in their son. Regina should have been suspicious when Henry volunteered all too eagerly to book his mother's accommodations for their road trip. He had insisted that booking online would allow him to find better deals than his mothers would be able to by calling. His frugality has impressed his mayor mother and she had allowed him to make arrangements.

Of course Regina was now realizing her error as she glowered at the hapless hotel clerk. The pimple faced teenager had flipped around the computer screen to show that a single bed had been requested. And all other rooms were booked. An urgent call to Henry had been answered by laughter and a gleeful “Operation Swan Queen mom. Don't let me down.” As Emma would say, their son was a little shit.

Afterwards he hung up and all other calls went straight to voice mail. Clever boy. Despite her fury, Regina couldn't help but be impressed by their son and his scheme. He had executed a rather brilliant though doomed plan, despite surely expecting the upcoming grounding. This simple peon however, could not be spared her ire.

“Obviously you are not a high enough pay grade to handle this. Find me someone who can find me a suitable room or we will take our business elsewhere” Regina gritted through her teeth. She clenched her hands in reflex, longing for the familiar heat of a fireball in her palm. That would surely motivate this minimum wage imbecile.

Emma meanwhile was finding the situation less and less amusing. Reformed Evil Queen her companion may be, but that did not mean she wasn't still trigger happy when it came to fireballs. A few moments more and best case scenario, the clerk would be somewhat singed. Biting her lip in dread, the Savior hesitated a moment longer. Should she intervene? The fiery brunette was just as likely to turn her frustrations on her. And a full day of cramped quarters in the yellow death trap was sure to have sharpened her temper. Ultimately the blonde's growling stomach and sore arms filled with luggage, mostly Regina's of course, made her decision for her.

“Give the kid a break Regina. It's not his fault and I'm exhausted. Let's just take the room. I'll even sleep on the floor if I have to.”

This outburst paused the Queen's diatribe. A single raised eyebrow was met by a sheepish smile. Regina held her gaze for a moment, while mulling the reasonableness of her request. And Emma did not deserve her scorn, unrequited feelings aside. She seemed ultimately clueless of their son's plot, and it had been a long day with another long drive ahead of them tomorrow. Sighing in acceptance, the brunette strode ahead with her heels forcefully clicking. 

“Come along then dear.”

Emma wasted no time in snatching the key card from the suitably cowed teenage. “Don't mind her. She's actually not nearly so scary as she seems” the blonde whispered conspiratorially before rushing after her companion. Regina may have shown restraint but she was not known for her patience and Emma did not want to push her luck. She caught up to her at the elevator, and slipped in beside the Queen right before the doors closed.

The tense silence of the elevator ride was broken by a vigorous growl. Regina glanced over at the blonde clutching her stomach, and grinning sheepishly again. With a amused smirk of her own, she reached into her purse. “I swear, you are worse than Henry. I'll never know how you maintain that figure of yours with the way you eat. In those ridiculously skinny jeans no less.” Regina pressed a granola bar into Emma's hands.

“Don't worry, it has chocolate in it. I wouldn't want your body to go into shock from something too healthy.”

“Your concern is appreciated Madame Mayor. And don't bother trying to lie, you know you love my jeans. They show off my figure” she emphasized with shake of her hips.

Emma was relieved that the brunette seemed to have calmed down enough to tease her. And mildly intrigued that her joking retort caused a rising blush the normally composed Regina could not conceal as she hurried down the hall.

“Tolerate and love are two very different things Miss Swan. Now, come along and open the door.”

As soon as the door opened, the flustered Queen immediately commandeered the bathroom over her companion's protests. She needed time to compose herself. It was unthinkable that Emma meant anything beyond their constant verbal banter. Their son's scheming to join the women together had simply put wishful thoughts in her head. Emma liked guyliner pirates and scruffy louts, not an Evil Queen.

An extremely long shower later, she emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. Her impeccable blouse and slacks had been traded in for a black silk nightgown. Even though it was one of the more modest options from Regina's wardrobe, it still highlighted ample cleavage and long, lean legs. Emma's attention was instantly snapped from the TV to the expanse of olive skin and stared at her, slack jawed. 

Well, well, well. Perhaps Henry hadn't been so far off the mark when he insisted his other mother was into her. Their clever boy may have wiggled his way out of a grounding and into an allowance raise. Regina couldn't resist smirking as she sauntered over to the bed.

“I'm afraid I used most of the hot water so you will need to shower quickly. I'm not sharing a bed while you're wearing eau de Deathtrap.”

“Uh, sharing?”

“Of course dear. You didn't actually expect me to be cruel enough to banish you to the floor?” Regina couldn't resist bending over under the guise of fluffing her pillow, wanting to tempt the Sheriff just a bit more. And oh, did Emma take the bait. She was still staring when the brunette turned around with an arched eyebrow. Fair skin was instantly flushed as she jumped up in a panic.

“Uh, no. Of course not.....shower time!”

Emma darted into the vacated bathroom, her heart fluttering in her chest. She had been caught blatantly ogling her son's mother. And had it been her imagination, or had Regina encouraged the attention? Suddenly grateful for the brunette hogging the hot water, she took advantage of a cold shower to subdue her blush and lust.

Moments later Emma emerged clad only in a tank top and panties, shivering from her cold shower. Her hair was settled in damp, golden ringlets and she felt embarrassingly exposed due to her thin attire and erect nipples. And if Regina's sultry stare was anything to judge by, she was enjoying the sight. Though she was apprehensive about sharing a bed with the tempting Queen, at least under the covers she wouldn't be so exposed. Next time, she would pack proper sleep attire Emma swore as she slipped under the covers as far away from the other woman as possible. Deprived of her show, the brunette settled for turning off the lights.

Regina mulled her next move. It was apparent that Emma was attracted to her if those awestruck stares were anything to judge by. This could be the perfect opportunity to have the Savior taste her forbidden fruit. Slowly, deliberately, the brunette reached out with a lithe leg, trailing neatly manicured toes from the blonde's heels all the way to the curve of her rear. At the unexpected sensation Emma let out a surprised squeal. She turned around to face her tormentor, sure that Regina was smirking though in the darkness she was unable to tell.

“Did I forget to mention I am an active sleeper? How careless of me.” Amusement laced the Queen's voice. 

“It would be best if you came closer. I'm less likely to...surprise you like that again Miss Swan.”

“Emma. How many time do I have to tell you? My name is Emma.” The blonde couldn't suppress the involuntary shudder of delight at hearing Ms. Swan spoken in that husky tone. 

“Very well. Come closer, Emma.”

This time she felt the shudder all the way to her core. Regina seemed to delight is stretching out the word, husking out the syllables in a dulcet croon. A voice like that shouldn't be legal. It was impossible to resist. Emma scooted towards the middle of the body, to be met in a warm press of olive flesh. She groaned as those lean limbs wrapped around her and knew she would be unable to resist.

“Much better Emma.” Warm breath huffed the words, so close to the blonde's face. Those tempting lips with the faint scar above she had always longed to lick, were so close. Oh so close.

“Regina....I...” Emma stammered, her body aflame and overwhelmed by the Queen's presence. Regina however, had a far better use for her babbling mouth. Plump, crimson lips crashed down into a passionate clash with the blonde's. Emma gasped in pleasure while the brunette took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping her tongue in. Not to be outdone, the sheriff clutched at the voluptuous rear she had admired not long before, her tongue dancing with the amorous brunette's. 

Eager hands tugged away the silk nightgown and tank top, allowing the women to press themselves skin to skin. Bare breasts brushed against each other, resulting in gasps on pleasure. Regina couldn't resist reaching out with a hand, tweaking an erect nipple. Emma cried out at the sensation, only to arch her back and cray out again as a hot mouth latch onto the neglect breast.

“Oh god....Regina.”  
“Flattering, but that is not my title Ms. Swan. Now ask properly.”  
The blonde squirmed in delight, well aware of the ever dampening panties between her thighs. Her breath came in rapid huffs, causing her breasts to raise and lower making it difficult for the brunette to continue lavishing attention on them. She nipped a rosy bud in mock annoyance, luring out a sharp squeal. 

“Please, touch me...touch me down there my Queen.”

Emma laced her fingers with those clever olive instruments of pleasure, and pulled them down to the soaked cotton. Regina rubbed for a moment against the ruined fabric, making the blonde buck her hips in response.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Greedy hands pulled the troublesome panties away. Regina ran her fingers through the drenched folds, admiring the sparse golden curls. The blonde for her part was muffling moans and curses, shifting her hips in an attempt to draw the teasing touches to where she desperately wanted them. The Queen pressed her thumb firmly against Emma's needy clit, slipping two fingers inside. She had teased long enough and was growing impatient for her own pleasure. Rapidly she circled the erect pearl with her thumb, pumping her fingers deep inside. The blonde was beautiful in the throws of passion, beaded with sweat and glassy eyed. She was so close to the edge and simply needed a little push. Regina kissed her again eagerly, curling those clever fingers inside. She swallowed the resulting screams of release from the bucking blonde as she arched off the bed, before collapsing in a boneless heap of exhaustion, the Queen still inside her. 

Regina cooed soft words of affection as she felt those warm walls still fluttering around her fingers. She allowed Emma to ride out her orgasm's aftermath, peppering gentle kisses along her face and neck. The blonde clutched at her lover desperately, with all her limbs wrapped around her. 

“Such a good girl. I've got you Emma.”

Emma smiled in gratitude before pressing a soft kiss to that tempting lip scar and another deeper on to the full lips below. Regina responded with passion, distracting the sheriff as she slipped her fingers out. She silenced the protesting groan with a warning nip to a lower lip. Emma took the opportunity to latch onto her lover's neck, sucking softly at the sensitive pulse point.

For the moment the Queen was content to allow the blonde to set the pace. Even though her leisurely exploring had her nerves afire and absolutely drenched. Emma nipped at the tender skin, soothing each mark with a wet tongue. She worked her way down the toned flesh, stopping to lavish attempting on dusky nipples and playfully lap at a heaving navel. She tormented trembling thighs with deliberate nuzzles and nips, moving ever closer to the apex of their desire. Finally Regina could not wait any longer, bucking her hips in frustration.

“Miss Swan! Stop teasing this instant or I'll...”

She didn't have the chance to finish her threat before a nimble tongue swiped through her folds. Emma hummed in satisfaction, lapping hungrily at the plentiful nectar. The Queen bucked from the stimulation, before gripping the golden mane in her hands and pressing her deeper between her thighs. But the sheriff has no intention of going anywhere, and licked and sucked the sensitive flesh before settling her lips around the erect bud begging for attention. Breathy cries filled the air, as slender digits dipping inside a hot, clenching sheath. For several earthshattering moments, Emma brought her lover to the brink by sucking on a sensitive clit and filling her with clever fingers. With a final scream, Regina came with a forceful shudder and released her death grip on the blonde's locks.

Emma licked her lips as she looked up at her well fucked Queen sprawled out before her. She admired the sweaty, satisfied goddess looking down at her with hooded eyes. She was content to stare, not breaking her gaze as she dropped grateful kisses on that toned stomach.

“Come here.” Emma smiled at the request, pausing to lap briefly at a neglected navel before crawling up to meet her lover in a gentles kiss. Regina pulled away for a moment to return a smug grin of her own,before urging the blonde to lay down with her head pillowed on her bosom. The Savior and the Queen allowed themselves to drift in an well earned sleep, both dreaming of continuing a second round in the morning.


End file.
